Computer Love
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: Dr. Sakura Haruno runs the most successful relationship counseling site in the nation yet she is 32 year old single mother who has never married and her last relationship was years ago. The question is when she finds someone, will she be able to hold on to them or will her past come back to haunt her? SakuSasu/NaruSaku/SasuHina/ NejiTen / InoKiba and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This is an introductory chapter so I didn't make it long. It may seem a little vague at the end but trust me the man in Chicago will be revealed in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy this! It's AU so I'm excited. I used a lot of existing places throughout the story itself so feel free to cross reference. **

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters**

**This is rated M/MA. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Come on Saks, stop being so dramatic. It's just a teeny tiny blind date, if you want Kiba and I can join you. I already asked your aunt Shizune and she said she'd babysit Riku. You need to forget about your ex and move on." Ino was pleading with her friend to get out of her slump. She did after all consider her to be too beautiful to have no romance in her life.

"Ugh, Ino you sound just like TenTen, I don't need a man. I have a son and he is all I need. I'm doctor love after all. If I got into a relationship, I'd be giving biased opinions based off of the mood I'd be in. It's just not healthy." Sakura has heard this speech over and over again.

"How can Dr. Love have no love life? Relationship therapist with no man? Right, cause that is so conducive to your credibility. Whatever! Look, you have been anonymous long enough and eventually people are going to want to meet the brilliant face behind the relationship saving website. When this happens, people will know it's you and they will want to know that you are in a functional relationship. Otherwise your effort and expertise will mean nothing!" Sakura knew Ino had a very valid point. Even if she helped most of her friends maintain healthy relationships, she had yet to have one of her own since _him._

Sakura's life wasn't always this lonely, she went to school majoring in psychology which was a 12 year feat. Her hard work had her in the University by the age of 15 which is where she met _him._ He was 2 years her senior and kept her life very interesting. Stanford University was quite the experience but well worth it. After diligent work and intensive studies, she left there as a specialist in Behavioral Neuroscience and Social Psychology, a 6 year old son and no man.

Since then she decided that having a practice based anonymity providing only the necessary information concealing both the identity of the couple and the psychologist was both forward thinking and successful. How you ask? Easy, when you don't know who you are talking to, you usually talk freely. You don't worry about being judged or your secret getting out because your identity remains a mystery. It helps prevent scandals and stalking for the psychologist.

Everyone was skeptical once she first launched , how will it work? Most asked. Well, after offering free trail sessions and lots of E-marketing and flyers for the initial launch to lure clientele, it became a referral only and is now the leading service providing couples therapy and divorce counselling.

Dr. Love, also known as Sakura Haruno, has saved 95% of the marriages she has provided sessions to. What's her secret? Maintenance! Regular couple's exercises and events, bonding outings, mixers, you name it! Yet, she still had trouble finding someone for herself.

As a psychologist, she knew the root to her problem was the need to confront her past and get true closure. She just knew, even after all of this time, she couldn't face _him._ Her barely mended heart would be in danger of breaking all over again if she did.

"Fine Ino, I'll go on your stupid blind date, but you, Kiba, TenTen, and Neji have to come with me." Ino squealed in delight.

"I promise, you won't regret this! Let's go shopping!" Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm and literally dragged her best friend out of the door of her Manhattan apartment.

There is something so hypnotically beautiful about New York City. The bright lights, tall buildings, graffiti art, murals, sculptures, architecture, its very core makes this one of the most magical cities in the world. The state itself has everything a person can want country, city, culture, jobs, action, cuisine what more can one ask for? Oh yeah, that's right LOVE.

Leaving this place to go to California and study was a tough decision, but Sakura wasn't about to pass up a full scholarship to the number 1 university in the country for Psychology. That would be pure stupidity. Now, at the age of 32, Sakura has no regrets of her past choices. Not counting what may possibly happen tonight.

After a long, long, long day of shopping and pampering, three beautiful women one with gorgeous long blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes, pouty blushed lips, delicately tanned skin and killer curves wearing a charcoal silk knee length cowl neck dress that leaves her entire back open and silver stilettos, otherwise the force known as Ino Yamanaka(Inuzuka), next to her is a taller brunette who decided to forgo her usual two bun style allowing her brown locks to cascade down to the small of her back, chocolate brown eyes, full rosy lips, toasty tanned skin and a very voluptuous figure wearing a gold and copper tight crop top showing off her toned stomach with matching palazzo pants and copper flats, otherwise the known as TenTen Hyuuga the tough girl, last but certainly not least is the short athletic woman with shoulder length pink hair, vibrant jade eyes, full red lips, peach toned skin and a figure that balances petite and curvy, her bust being on the smaller side in comparison to her friends though what she lacks in bust she has in hips and ass not to mention a killer set of legs, wearing a deep wine red one shoulder jersey dress ending mid-thigh with a laced back and 6 inch matching stiletto sandals arrive at the Flatiron Lounge located in the Chelsea area.

The art deco style lounge was the perfect place for the three women to have their date night. They made their way through the beautiful illuminated arc towards the back where the rustic velvet burgundy curtains adorned the brick walls, twinkle lights reflected all over the ceiling and sat on the striped comfortable couches they loved so much.

"I think this place gets more and more beautiful each time." Sakura was in awe, the artistic feel of the place never seized to take her breath away. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey there's the guys." TenTen pointed out the three very attractive men entering the bar. One with mahogany brown short unruly hair, two red upside down triangles tattooed on his face, dark brown eyes, tan skin and mischievous smile wearing some dark blue jeans and a beige v neck sweater hugging his muscular physique slightly. The other had long light brown locks neatly tied up behind his back, pale lavender eyes, fair skin and his signature high society smirk dressed in some black slacks and a button down white collared shirt with black pin stripes. Behind him was the mystery man of the hour and quite good looking at that. there stood a tall sun-kissed handsome blonde spiky haired male with the most intense sapphire eyes, marks on his cheeks that nearly resembled whiskers along with the most captivating smile; the type that can just infect you with all the joys in the world. He wore a cream colored suit with a light blue button down shirt leaving three buttons undone to reveal an amazingly chiseled chest. The suit jacket molded to his strong arms nearly knocking the breath out of Sakura's lungs.

Behind her she could hear the sound of slapping hands, if she had to guess, that would be TenTen and Ino congratulating each other on a job well done. She couldn't blame them, the man was definitely dreamy.

The three men approached the women, husbands kissing their wives, Sakura blushing trying not to gape at the mystery man.

He scratched the back of his head nervously and approached her "Uh, well since they seem to be busy, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I've known these knuckle heads for quite some time. What may I have the pleasure to call you?" he got down on one knee and grabbed her hand whilst placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Their moment was interrupted by loud gasps. Then people began to chant "Say Yes, Say Yes." Realizing the position he was in and what it looked like the dirty blonde haired male got up and began to laugh. "I guess being charming doesn't suit me." He rubbed the back of his head again as his ocean blue eyes connected with eyes that shined the intense green of a healthy forest. He felt trapped in her stare, for a moment neither of them could hear the world around them. Nothing existed, no one existed, only them.

"Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm pleased to meet you. If you would like to have a seat, there is space next to me." In a daze she spoke entranced in their interaction, never did their eyes part, neither daring to look away in fear of losing such an amazing feeling.

He took his seat next to her he leaned in and took her hand. In a deep raspy voice he spoke words commonly used by men in the most magnificent way. "You are hypnotically beautiful, I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at you." His legs began to shake snapping the rosette out of the moment.

"Are you ok Naruto?" She looked at him with concern allowing the observation/analytical skills that came with her PHD to take over.

"I-I'm sorry if that was corny. I'm not usually this nervous, but then I saw you and I was excited, relieved, and scared all at once. I know it doesn't make sense, it's just blind dates are usually a disaster." He chuckled lightly.

Watching him she could tell by the tone of his voice that he had a gentle nature about him which could easily be over powered by his rougher side should there be cause. His constant fidgeting indicates that he is very active, a bit nervous, and highly energetic. But his smile showed evidence of him being the purest of hearts, loving and noble. He was an open book and his eyes were like windows to his soul.

Sakura found herself biting her lip gently, rose dusting her peachy skin, batting her eyelashes like a school girl at the man in front of her.

"I thought the same thing." She gave him a weak smile, then began to giggle. He gave her an endearing smile looking as though he wanted to memorize everything about this moment where he was able to see a real live angel.

"Umm… How about I tell you the things you may not like about me?" She eyed him intently waiting for his response.

"The things I may not like? Is it possible? Well, unconventional, I like it. Proceed please." His smirk was laced with mischief.

She the dusty rose turned into tomato red quickly at his reaction, feeling heat travel through her body. "Well, I have a horrible temper in a passive-aggressive sort of way. I haven't dated in a very long time. I can be moody. I'm not always lady-like. Most importantly, I have an 11 year old son. He's everything to me." After her confession she looked at her lap and then to him through the side of her eyes waiting for his response.

There was a sparkle decorating his cerulean eyes as the subtly creased upwards mirroring his big smile. "I can't wait to get to know you, Sakura Haruno." As he lifted her chin, their eyes met. He gently stroked her jaw with the pad of his thumb which was surprisingly soft. She had to look away, hiding her the blush. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach like a school girl with a crush. For those few moments they even forgot they were on a group date, which was why they were interrupted by those very people.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt the romantic rapture you two have been caught in but you both made this a group date. So join the group and save the rest for a solo date." Ino yelled making a circle with her hands.

They decided to rejoin the group and engage in much needed fun banter. They spoke about current events, drank bottles of wine, commented on the art decorating the building and finally taking a walk through the streets of the city.

As the night closed Naruto and Sakura found themselves hand in hand enjoying each other's company. He hailed her a cab, once it arrived, he pulled her towards him as she walked away hoping to earn a much desired kiss. Her fingers reached his lips, her words quivered as she spoke. "Not yet, I don't kiss on the first date." He laughed softly and kissed he forehead opening the cab door. Before the taxi could leave, he asked a question that sealed the deal with her. "You said your son is important as he should be, what's his name?"

His face was incredibly close, close enough to make her lose her balance. "My son's name is Riku and before I leave I want to give you something." Her sultry voice tickled his senses as she kissed the pace where his lips and cheeks joined earning a very aroused growl and embrace.

"I will call you tomorrow to setup our next date, in the meantime please, text or call to let me know when you get home or at least that you are ok." The blonde whispered in her ears.

She blushed and gave the driver her address and waved her date goodbye.

Deep in the city of Chicago in the Primary night club lies a male ducking his wife for the night. A voluptuous blonde made her way on to his lap grinding making sure it was a simple one night stand. His business partner/wife knew he wouldn't care about her desires to create an heir with her or fall in love. Neither goals have been achieved. He couldn't love her or give her an heir. Nothing more than simple pleasure for the night to ward off his pathetic loneliness.

The stripper often named after a sweet desert entertained him for the time being but nothing could replace _her_. Though he was a married man, it was hard to forget the one woman that made him forget them all. _She _was everything, though she deprived him of ever having her again leaving him without a single word.

Now, many years later after spending time learning the ropes of the family business from his father in Kyoto, Japan, he lives in Chicago as an extension of the company with renewed independence. Stanford University was anything but easy to get through. The Master's degree in engineering under computer science was well worth it allowing him to build super computers for other large companies and develop systems that had no rival in efficiency.

None of that could bring him happiness. He has everything others desired in life but he still felt trapped. He has a pretty wife who has always been crazy about him yet he has never loved her, a growing business, money, a beautiful home, and anything else he wants.

He isn't angry at his father for his own stupid choice, he signed a contract and he had to honor it, such is life. The busty stripper smelled like a walking bar as if she bathed in cigarette smoke and alcohol. Her breasts were out with no restraint, her barely there G-string blended in with her skin and was not at all flattering. The more he looked at her, the more disgusted he was with himself for allowing her near him. He figured more alcohol would solve that problem.

His father was hounding him to produce an heir. 'Try to make your marriage work. Have a child, it will being you closer together' those were the exact words that drove him to this disgusting excuse for male entertainment. Sure, he could always go see his mistress but none of them were _her. _Only _she_ could cure the loneliness he felt deep inside of him.

Feeling as though he's had enough, he decided to head home and sleep his worries away until the next day when they would come right back to him.

As he arrives at his home, his wife greets him with an angry face. "You know, you aren't even trying to make this work. It's been years. YEARS! Forget about whatever her name is because she is gone. Try, just please try to do right by me. It has been such an arduous task being the only one trying. There's this relationship counselor that's very successful, we can go and see if we can make this work." Her eyes pleading him to consider angering him. His intention was to come home and not be bothered by such trivial matters, 'cest la vie.

"I don't do counselors, I have a reputation to uphold and here is too much liability in anyone knowing my private life. You know that already." His face stoic, his tone even and very dry.

As if he said the magic words, she stared into his dark eyes smiling. Momentarily he gawked at her need to smile. "Well, that's the thing… the entire process is anonymous. The counselor's credentials are available without revealing the name, as customers we can have e-sessions and we create a pseudo name and use it during our couple and individual sessions. We never once actually see the person we are talking to and in turn they don't see us. I know this sounds crazy but the success rate is 95% and it's a referral based service. That's how good the counselor is. So what do you say?" she knew he would be more comfortable with this type of arrangement or at least she hoped.

"Hn, you are out of your mind if you think I will agree to do this." He passed right by her ignoring her as he walked up the stairs of their two story luxurious home. She bit the inside of her cheeks in frustration "I thought you might say that. Here's the deal, either we do the counseling or I take half of everything in a divorce settlement saying that you didn't want to even try to make things work even after I found out about your infidelity." She looked at him with a cold stare, her red eyes burning holes through his head as she smirked victorious.

"I can be unfaithful to someone I never loved to begin with, I've never touched you to begin with and I won't start now. I will however humor you and do this counseling thing under one condition." He was unmoved by her attempt to coerce him but her tactics did briefly impress him. For the first time since he married her, he actually felt a twinge of pride and respect for the woman who signed up for the unhappy married life anyone could have.

"What are the conditions?" She asked impatiently.

"If I do this and it doesn't work, then you have to grant me a divorce with an agreement that you will receive 1 million dollars for each year we've been married and the partnerships between our families is not to be dissolved. In other words, the fate of our relationship will have no effect on the companies we run. I will draw up the contract and have it available tomorrow. By the morning I expect to have a detailed report on the amount of sessions that we have to attend, when, and anything else I'd need to know." He gave her no chance to respond before he walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut leaving her to sleep in her own bedroom as they had done every day since they became man and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you all enjoyed this first installment. Be prepared from this point on the story will take off and you may experience some whiplash! Please let me know what you think ! Read and review! PM me with any questions you may have.**

**xoxo**

**Elevated Jewel**


	2. Chapter 2

**To those few following, welcome to Chapter 2! I am really writing this story because I simply want to. I have in my mind set how everything will progress until the end. It may get boring at times as the story comes along but in my mind I just want to share this whether it gain popularity or not! So to those of you who will read this, thank you! Your time is valued! I know this may be confusing, but this is to the core a SakuSasu Fanfic (of course this doesn't mean that their pairing is the only one). **

**I know it may be confusing, but you will get the SakuSasu back story in a few chapters (intensive flashbacks and dreams)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but this story is all mine as well as the OC and the AU I create!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:<span>**

**Kurama Gaming Co. 8:00 AM**

"Welcome all aspiring gaming developers. Today marks the beginning of our summer youth program. This summer you will take that first step by becoming testers. Each of you took a competency test and based on your scores I'll be sorting you in groups in divided by difficulty tiers. The tiers are numbered 1-5. 1 is the hardest and 5 is the easiest. I will call tier 5 first. (Nearly all the preteens and teenagers were divided in to groups)

The last name for tier 1 and may I add the youngest to ever make it to this level Riku Haruno." A tall fair skinned young man with bright green eyes and jet black spiky hair walks up to the man who called his name. The blue eyed male pulls the boy aside and asks "By any chance is your mother Sakura Haruno?"

The boy glares at the man possessively "How do you know my mother?" The man puts up his hands calling truce. "Hey, I met her through some friends, we are friends. Ok, that didn't go how I wanted it to. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I am the CEO of this company." Riku's eyes widened briefly before he reverted back to his normal stoic face.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." He said extending his hand to the blonde man who gave him a warm big smile. "Just call me Naruto. Since you made it to tier 1, you will be with my special team. I can't wait to work with you."

The young boy was excited to be under the tutelage of his role model. Growing up without the presence of a father, he found himself liking the idea of his mother having a male friend around that could perhaps spend time with him too. He was feeling hopeful for a good future.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chicago, IL 7:00 AM<span>**

It was a warm breezy morning in Chicago. The leaves dangling from tree branches danced softly in the wind as joggers made their way around Dvorak Park. This has been his routine ever since he moved to the windy city so many years ago. California was suffocating, killing him slowly with memories of _her_ and their time together. No matter what he did, he couldn't purge the adoration he still and will always have reserved for the day, if it ever comes, that she will be back in his arms. Which reminded him of his marriage.

What a mess! Karin Uzumaki was never even a thought in his mind, yet somehow, he ended up married to her. Stupid Contract! He still remembers the day when his father presented him with a deal. A deal that now at the age of 34, he wishes he never accepted.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Come here son, we need to have a talk." Fugaku Uchiha, a very elegant man, noble in every way, looked out for his sons who were the reason for each and every one of his breaths. This of course did not exclude his beautiful wife Mikoto, whom he loved dearly._**

**_His 16 year old son, the younger of the two, enters the room covered in sweat wearing black sweats and tank top accentuating his ripped abs and sculpted arms. Sasuke Uchiha has always been incredibly good looking, devastating hearts with one simple glance of his onyx eyes. _**

**_"Sit down." Fugaku patted the seat beside him. He wasn't a man of many words, never the type of parent to want to "talk" all the time, he left that for his wife. He was a man of action, so presenting his youngest son with the same opportunity he presented his elder one with wouldn't be much of a task._**

**_"What is it father?" Sasuke's tone was always indifferent, if you didn't know him you might even take it offensively yet there was always this hint of undeniable sex appeal laced in his words._**

**_"As you already know, you will be going to the University next year and before you go, I want to give you the same options I gave you brother when he was the same age. _**

**_"I'm sure you are aware of the tradition in our family to commit to arranged marriages." The word marriage cause Sasuke to spit out the water he was so eagerly drinking. _**

**_"Marriage? Isn't this topic a bit premature father?" Hiding the panic from his face._**

**_"It actually isn't. I'll get straight to the point son. You have two choices and mind you, this is because I am a generous enough father to allow such conditions as my elders never bestowed on me such opportunity. You either marry the woman of our choice and in turn you get to study and pursue a career in the field of your choosing allowing you to also receive funding to branch out of the company business and make a name for yourself. Of course should your business fail, you are responsible for the losses. Your other choice is to marry a woman you chose, go to business school and be groomed to assume an executive position in the family business. This also means of course that in your college years you will be expected to maintain proper company image, no scandals allowed to mar our name. We have very strict integrity clauses in each of our contracts. _**

**_It's important you think very carefully about your choice, it's not as easy as it seems." Fugaku got up and walked towards his son extending his arm to pat his shoulder lightly. _**

**_"You have until you turn 17 to decide. The contract must be signed before you start the University." His eyes softened as he looked at his son. _**

**_This is an Uchiha tradition, every move was made to strengthen the Uchiha name. It's easy for an heir to ascend to a prestigious position without sacrifice, but that wasn't the Uchiha way. They were innovators, expanding and strategizing. What sense did it have to network such wealth freely without risk or sacrifice? You either give up your right to love or to dream. One way or the other the answer always seems easy to the impressionable. Fugaku knew what his son answer would be when the time came and he also knew that he would live to regret it._**

**_"It doesn't sound like I'd have much choice, I refuse to be stuck as another boring suit in the company. I have no interest in love anyway, women are women after all. I'd have all of college to have fun and get married after, build my company and have whoever I'm stuck with pop out a few heirs and go on with my life." He rolled his eyes in arrogance scoffing as he spoke._**

**_"You think you have it figured out? Well, all the same you have until you turn 17 to put it in ink." Fugaku retired to his room after that, confirming his suspicions regarding his son's foolishness._**

**_End of Flashback_**

He continued jogging through the park. The beautiful green grass shined vibrantly under the morning sun. The scent of freshly bloomed flowers hung thick in the air. All he could see is pink and green, _her _colors.

If only he knew then what he knew now. Such a cliché thought, yet so real. Would he have given up his dream and settled for the life he was born for just to be with her? The pain of being with someone else was unbearable and almost made his dream meaningless. When he lost her all of his passions vanished. Foods didn't taste the same, colors simply blended into nothing, scents weren't special, music had no meaning, art is simply art, and sex was just a form of release.

The only thing that keeps him going is his older brother Itachi and his need to be successful. He would not be seen as a failure, ever! _She_ is the only thing he has ever failed at. Sakura Rodriguez. The curious vivacious teenage girl he met in college. Those were the good times.

He shook his head causing his raven locks to sway and latch onto the sweat that began to coat his forehead as he continued jogging. Today he would have to actually start making an attempt in this marriage and discuss terms for this whole "marriage counselling" plan of Karin's.

It truly wasn't her fault that he was so utterly miserable, though he would never admit it. To him in many ways Karin represents failure and loss. She was the poor unfortunate soul who thought he'd learn to love her and even hoped that in marriage he would actually bed her neither of which came true.

If he wants to delve into carnal release he has Hinata Hyuuga, his very willing mistress. She is a beautiful, spoiled little rich girl who really wants to upset her daddy by tarnishing her 'purity' and engaging in affairs instead of getting married to another willing heir. It was revenge for marrying her younger sister Hinabi to Hinata's high school sweetheart Shino Aburame.

Unlike other women she understood that she means nothing him, at least not in a romantic sense. They have always been friends since they were in grade school and now they simply provided each other with release. They shared their bodies without kissing, tenderness, or affection of any sort. It was simple rough, angry sex to soothe their broken hearts. Dysfunctional perfectly defines the mind and world of poor little rich kids.

Feeling like his brain was going to explode from so many memories passing through his head all centering around _her_ he began to stretch on a nearby bench to start his cool down. A small smile formed on his face as he remembered her teaching him how to properly stretch, innocently demonstrating proper form without realizing the hungry stares from him and the other men in the surrounding areas. A blush covered her face in different hues of red when she looked up and realized he remained frozen in place, daydreaming about things he'd rather demonstrate than tell her.

Her long pink hair braided together would slap his arm as she ran beside him earning her the title as the most annoying woman in the world. Her lip would tighten in a thin line every time he would call her that. Every day he spent without _her_ he slowly went insane feeling suffocated almost as if the oxygen supply in the world would dissipate if he didn't hold _her_ in his arms once more.

He decided, he needs a day off. A distraction, something to keep his mind occupied without burying himself with more work. He has worked nonstop for over 11 years, he earned a break. Who am I kidding?_ Karin is on a mission, she will not let me just take a vacation without pestering me to come along. _

Grabbing his phone, he dialed the number of the one person she wouldn't want to be around for more than an hour a day, who coincidentally happens to be his childhood best friend. The phone rings three times before the excessively loud voice yells "Hello" through the line.

He smirks when he hears the chaotic background. "Dobe, you sound like you can use a vacation."

"Teme, it's been a long time! I can't take a vacation, summer program just started and I need to see who I need to keep my eye out for mold-able talent." His out of breath friend sounded as happy go lucky as ever.

"Learn to delegate, I really need a break and if you don't join me your cousin will want to come with me." Though his tone was void of emotion, his words held a minor desperation.

"Come to New York. You can sleep while I work during the day and at night we can hang out."

The offer was tempting, but the last time he went to New York it was to visit _her_ family. Going there would only make him think about _her_ more. It would be pure torture.

"Hn, Dobe we either go somewhere else or I tell your cousin about your drunken New Year's run in with a transvestite and how you almost made it to the chapel in Las Vegas until you sobered up and saw the Adams apple on his neck! Remember I have the pictures." He knew it was a low blow but, the Dobe was really putting a wrench in his plans with his suggestions.

"You really are a bastard, ya know! Pick the damn place but I'm serious, it can only be 4 days tops! I just met someone and I have every intention of not letting her slip through my fingers, she's amazing." Naruto spoke in a dreamy voice picturing _her_ face as he spoke.

"Poor woman. I'll light an incense for her. So we're going to Canada then and no talk about women during this trip. I want to get shit faced, play video games, and go crazy around people who don't know my name."

"Sounds like a plan! I gotta go, there's this kid named Riku he's only 11 but he's damn near a genius. He's made it to level 1 just from the first test. Hell if you had a kid, I would think he's yours. Email me the details and at least give me a day or two to get ready." The blonde oblivious to the accuracy of his statement goes back to his tasks hanging up the phone.

_Riku? His parents must be Kingdom Hearts fans just like she was. HN. No matter what everything reminds me of her. Damn it!_

Sasuke made his way home to take a much needed shower, but just as he entered the house he encountered the person he always tried to avoid.

"HN, Karin, I assume you have your 'let's make this work contract?'" he barely spared her a glance as she descended the stairs. With each step her vibrant scarlet hair draped around her head floating violently in its fury. Her deep crimson eyes pierced her husband's (if you can call him that) onyx irises before she responded to his question.

"I have our contract. I had it drafted last night and the lawyer came by not too long ago and made sure everything on it was valid and legally binding. You can read it, it agrees to your terms and mine." A big smirk formed on Sasuke's face as he watched Karin's glowing skin noticing how relaxed she seemed given the subject.

"So which one _came_ for you this time? Suigetsu or Jugo?" It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was implying which cause the red head to get embarrassingly flustered.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I only sought out legal counsel." Her nerves were on edge, her hands began to sweat. _If only I would have waited for him to go to work. I almost got caught and that would ruin everything. _

"Right, because at this hour lawyers just make priority appointments for such trivial matters." The Uchiha scoffed.

"This is important!" she exclaimed and grinned "Are you jealous?"

The sound of Sasuke's house laugh is not something many have experienced including Karin, but at this moment she had the privilege to be not only part of it but also the source of it. "Jealous? Of you? Ha! Never! At least someone wants to touch you, but if you think that you can get away with making me commit to counseling with my cheating as your leverage; you are sadly mistaken. So here is how this is going to work: you can either give me a divorce or receive a $20 Million settlement and my other conditions will still apply since we have both been unfaithful or we can continue with this stupid charade and you end up with less. Your choice Mrs. Uchiha." The married name was spoken with such disgust in his voice. The thought of being married to her or any woman aside from _her_ didn't ever sit well with him, which is why he opted to have a lover instead of honoring his marriage. It meant nothing to him.

"We will make this work! I will not agree to a settlement. You can't get out of this counseling, unlike you; I have proof of your infidelity. Read the contract and leave it signed on the table." Her voice raised several octaves as she spoke.

"Hn. Suit yourself!" He said picking up the paper making his way to his home office.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dr. Love's Office 10:00 AM<span>**

"Do we have the new client profiles ready?" Viridian orbs scanned the glowing screen that displayed various couple screen names for new counseling sessions and schedules. Her delicate porcelain fingers drummed against the gray marble layer of the desk as she waited for her assistant to show up with the detailed reports and pending sessions for her new clients among other things.

A short Latina woman of caramel complexion and long blonde hair walks in the room carrying stacks of manila envelopes and two Starbucks Caramel Macchiato with a splash of hazelnut. Her voice reminded the rosette of a cross between Rosie Perez and Jennifer Lopez carrying both tones of her heritage and hometown. Both of which wasn't uncommon to the coral haired woman's ears.

Sakura Haruno, also known as Dr. Love, was once Sakura Rodriguez. After her parents died tragically in a plane crash, a plan she was supposed to be on, she was sent to live with her mother's best friend Marcella. Marcella is a beautiful Italian woman married to a very Puerto Rican husband named Emilio. They always treated her like one of their own along with their two daughters Estrella and Nikki. When her parents died, Sakura was only six years old. Her adoptive family provided her with the warmth and nurturing that she needed in order to grow up into the fine woman she'd become and she loved them dearly for that. Her aunt Shizune didn't come into her life until she was already in the University, the reason of which she has yet to know.

"Sakura, you really need to calm down. It's early in the morning and I haven't had my coffee yet. Oh, and look at that, I was sweet enough to get you one too. So, why don't you just relax? Sheesh, you really need to get laid!" the woman exclaimed whilst handing the now irritated pinkette the promised cup of caffeinated deliciousness.

"Nikki, just because you are my sister, doesn't mean I won't fire you. I have a schedule to follow and remember if I don't make money, I can't pay you and you'd end up back in Brooklyn." Her jade orbs locked with her sisters deep mocha ones. Sometimes when she'd stare her down she'd find that her eyes were nearly black with brown rings around them, though getting lost in a world of obsidian was the last place she wanted to be, or so she told herself.

Nikki smiled in her direction, her wild golden brown curls bounced along with the movement of her body as she grabbed her sister's face between her index finger and thumb. "Ay Rara, you wouldn't ever fire me. I'm good at my job and you love me too much!" She placed a small kiss on the blossoms forehead before releasing her and placing the stacks of envelopes on her desk.

Taking a seat in front of the desk, she began to brief her on the new clients. Ok so you still have five active couples that haven't entered the 'maintenance' phase yet and three new couples. Two of the three new ones are in essentially functional marriages with problem in sex lives and infidelity. The other couple, well to put it bluntly, they are a complete mess and I'm not sure you can fix them."

Knowing her pink haired sister, the caramel complexioned woman waited for her to predictable response. In all reality she was dying to tell her more, she was just like Ino when it came to gossip which is why the two women got along so well and Sakura, well let's just say that she was the level headed one of the group.

The rosette's jadeite eyes sharpened at her sister in deep annoyance. _Why didn't I just hire Estrella instead? Oh I know why, she's studying to be a lawyer! Ugh! I don't know who is worse Nikki or Ino. I wish TenTen wasn't working at the Dojo, I would have peace if I'd taken her instead. _"Nikki, the third new couple is a mess? Care to elucidate?"

A giggle resounded in the office. "Uh oh, it looks like I've already peeved you since you are using your Ivy League vocabulary. Ok, I will _elucidate _for you Dr. Love. The third new couple has never consummated their arranged marriage. According to the wife, her husband doesn't even touch her and the most affection he has shown her was the barely touching chaste kiss he gave to her 12 years ago on their wedding day." Nikki's face was full of excitement as she spoke indicating she had more details to share.

The drumming on the desk stopped suddenly as she took in the information that was just shared with her. "I know you have more for me, spit it out!" Her voice was a bit rough with a twinge of intrigue.

"Well, the husband is having an affair if not several and the wife wants to work things out and have an actual marriage instead of a business relationship. This counseling that they are signing up for is crucial to her. She doesn't want a divorce, but if we fail her it will result in one."

Putting two and two together Dr. Love was able to come to the conclusion that the counseling was a mere formality to a bigger agreement. "So in other words, he agreed to counseling and is banking on our failure to divorce his unloved wife. What an asshole! He couldn't even try? Men can be such pigs sometimes!" Sakura tapped a few keys to search through the computer system for this new couple's data.

"So we charged her the premium package and included 3 intensive one on one sessions a week for each, two couples sessions a week, and on call support via mobile chat for three months. Find out who is paying for the counseling. If it's her give her half off, if it's him double the price. I have a list of events that I need you to schedule and contact the couples that are in the maintenance page to check on their progress."

"Ok, just let me know when you want me to get you lunch." Nikki picked up the folders and list and walked to her desk in the reception area. No one actually visited the office personally, no clients at least, but it is important to maintain appearances for the sake of discretion. People tend to ignore things when they are in plain sight but often wander into the hidden.

* * *

><p>Dr. Love got to work on her first counseling session.<p>

_ Couples Session started Couple Alpha10_

Dr. Love: Good Morning, Are we ready to begin?

Nabe28: I'm here and yes, I am ready.

Ram32: You can commence our session.

Dr. Love: Perfect! Last time we spoke, you both were to work on conversing with one another, getting to know each other's like and dislikes more in order to do things you both like together. Have you met you objective?

Nabe28: Talking to him is like talking to a wall! He NEVER responds in more than one word. I mean speaking about his job is not going to happen, he's an Entomologist for crying out loud! Talk about disgusting! He doesn't like anything.

Ram32: She's incredibly vapid. She won't try to even understand the complexity of entomology and why it's an actual study. My expertise is used by lawyers, doctors, and police but she isn't smart enough to understand it like her sister did.

Nabe28: How dare you?! I hate you!

Dr. Love: Ram32, I thought we discussed not mentioning her sister anymore?

Ram32: I am aware, however this woman is insufferable.

Dr. Love: Either way it still isn't conducive to our goal, which is to help you both make your arranged marriage work. What is the sense in living in misery? I hope you both realize that works filled with disdain are acts of repressed passion when in reference to someone close.

Nabe28: I don't want to be miserable. I just need him to stop expecting me to be my sister. I am not her, I never will be.

Ram32: I do not wish misery upon either of us. I simply can't ignore the fact that we seem to have nothing in common.

Dr. Love: I am hearing a lot of negativity. You two seem to be able to point out the bad in each other, tell me something good. Can you say something good about each other? Anything?

Nabe28: He's intelligent.

Ram32: She's beautiful.

Dr. Love: Good! I am sure there are plenty of things you both have yet to discover about one another. Share something about yourself you are sure the other doesn't know.

Nabe28: This marriage is the first relationship I have ever been in despite my popularity with the opposite sex.

Ram32: I fancy the theater.

Dr. Love: Nabe28 Have you been to the theater to see a play?

Nabe28: No, but I would be interested in going.

Dr. Love: Ram32 Do you think you can show he what it's like to be in a relationship without comparing it to your past? I'm sure an intelligent man such as yourself can conclude that she may not know how to be with you unless you show her and let go of your past.

Ram32: I shall do so only if she is receptive.

Dr. Love: Ram32 You should take her to the theater.

Ram32: I will.

Dr. Love: Wonderful! I want you to go to dinner after, somewhere nice where you can discuss the show and what you enjoyed about it. It would also be good for you both to create a list of things your partner doesn't know about you and exchange it at the end of the date. Read the list carefully and see if you can discover more things you may be willing to try with each other. You may find that you have more in common than you think.

Dr. Love: Nabe28 Your husband's job is important to him, see if you can be more open about learning more about it.

Nabe28: I will.

Dr. Love: Great. Well this concludes our session for today. For the next one, I want to hear some progress being made. You have your assignment, failure to execute it will have penalties.

_Ram32 logged out._

Nabe28: Do you really think we can be happy together?

Dr. Love: It will take work, but it can happen. True love is the willingness and need to understand your partner. Without understanding who you are with and how they became who they are, you can't fully love them.

Nabe28: Thank you.

_Nabe28 logged out._

_Session closed._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chicago, IL 12:00 PM<span>**

"Oooh Sasuke. Yes, yes! Harder!" The screams of the voluptuous porcelain skinned Hinata Hyuuga saturated her downtown Chicago apartment. Her long ebony locks moving with the intensity of Sasuke's thrusts.

"Shut it Hinata, I'm losing concentration." He said with a grunt while pushing her head towards the leather sofa, gripping her hair harshly pinning immobilizing her as she remained bent over. A loud slap vibrated against her ass cheek from his slap.

"Push back Hyuuga, don't start acting virginal now." He began to thrust harder into her soaked core, relentlessly pounding into her skin without the faintest hint of emotion or tenderness. His nails marking her posterior gripping firmly with every movement.

He felt empty, fucking Hinata was a simple means to release. She is painfully aware that she is a tool to him, it doesn't matter to her. He is a means to piss off her family, making herself out to be a whore in the eyes of her family even though she has only been with two men in her life. Shino and now Sasuke. Though the Uchiha is incredibly sexy and desirable in every way, she knows his heart belongs to someone else. He has no closure unlike her who knows that Shino is married to her little sister.

"Ahhhh…. Mmmm…. I'm cumming!" She arched her back, biting her bottom lip as her fluids released on him, traveling down his sack.

"Hn, I'm not done yet." He quickened his movement and closed his eyes.

All he could see was _her_ wishing he could bathe her in kisses and give her all the passion. _Her_ beautiful apple green eyes looking up to him, her wavy soft pink hair partially covering her face, lips swollen and red from his kisses, and the way her ivory skin glimmered from their sweaty love making. _Pretend she is her so you can get this over with. _He let out a grunt feeling himself ready for climax, roughly rocking into her tight fit like an animal, screaming out_ her _name as he exploded. He lingered momentarily before sliding out of her, releasing her body simultaneously, ripping the condom off of his now flaccid member and tossing it into the trash.

Hinata began to run her fingers through her ebony hair in attempts to tame the bedhead he created. No kisses shared, barely any foreplay, just straight fucking, that's what they do, and that is what their relationship is.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" She spoke meekly, a big contrast to her tone during sex. She noticed his pained expression, not something you normally see on a man who just found release.

"I'm fine." His voice cold, pure ice.

"It's _her_ isn't it? You can talk to me about it. I know where we stand." She truly wanted to help him through his heartache, she cared about him as her friend after all.

"I won't talk about her with you or anyone. I'm going to take off."

"By the way, I'll be out of town for a few days. I'll call you when I get back so I can fuck you again. I will need to relieve myself after spending time with that Dobe."

"Dobe?"

"Yeah, my best friend." He didn't allow her to inquire further. Just like a business man he finished his transaction and went on his way to deal with his plans.

Hinata remained on her sofa, naked, immersed in her thoughts wondering if she will ever be loved by anyone the way Shino loved her once or with the intensity Sasuke loves _her. _He never says her name out loud, he doesn't have to for her to know she did a real number on him. His heart will never be whole again until she returns to his arms. Tears began to spill from her eyes as she embraced her lonely existence willing for the universe to cradle her soul with tenderness and connect her with her heart again. There is no hope for her, but she'd see to it that her friend found happiness one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kurama Gaming Co. 3:00 PM<span>**

"Mr. Uzumaki, I finished all the levels you assigned me." A very eager young Riku held a folder filled with gaming reports to the cerulean eyed man in charge.

Naruto was incredibly surprise. Not wanting to get ahead of himself by being impressed before reviewing the young man's work, he motioned Riku to take a seat.

"Let me see what we have here." His deep ocean blue pools scanned the papers as he grabbed the disk inside and inserted it into his laptop.

Riku waited anxiously for Naruto's critique on his report, though the anxiety wasn't visible –a trait he got from his father. It took him no time to test the 10 levels he was assigned, he easily found the bonus levels and items as well. He even made notes on how to improve the gaming experience on 4 different platforms.

As the Uzumaki gaming king finished reviewing his work, all he could think is _this kid is remarkable, a young prodigy, and a genius. _"Riku, you have really outdone yourself! I have a feeling that I can get rid of my entire testing staff and use you as my sole tester. This report is not only professional, but also very thorough. I like that you weren't afraid to make notes on how to improve the gamer experience and difficulty levels. What I'm most impressed about is how quickly you got this done. My Senior Tester takes a full two weeks to provide me with three quarters of this information."

Pride swelled up in the young man's chest. He wanted more than anything to be acknowledged by one of his heroes. He decided to reward the blonde haired male's words with a signature smirk, one that unbeknownst to him only one other person could duplicate.

"Hn, thank you Mr. Uzumaki." For a moment Naruto felt like he was looking at a young Sasuke feeling as if they stole his trademarked obsidian orbs and replaced them with mint green ones but he pushed that thought aside as quickly as it came. Anyone would admit, the resemblance is uncanny.

"What do you hope to accomplish here in this summer program? I already see that even the most advanced testing levels won't be enough for you."

The young boy nearly lost his composure, excited to share his true reason for signing up for the summer gaming program. He gave Naruto a serious stare before responding "I have been working on developing a game and I needed more resources to do so. I have a rough copy of it here and I made sure the idea was fully copy written."

The brightest smile surfaced on Naruto's face. This child in front of him is truly special, so mature in his adolescence; it warmed his heart to see such potential. "Kid, give me some credit. I would never steal your idea. I always give creative credit to the proper parties. So, tell me about your game."

In midst of the excitement, Riku allowed Naruto to witness the smile he reserved for family only briefly. The joy was evident in his voice. "It's called 'Tale of a Gutsy Ninja'. It's a full RPG with a full story line, bonus levels, side challenges, and tournaments. I was thinking that if it launches as a MMO, it would gain a larger gaming community since that is what's popular at the current time."

"And just when I think you couldn't possibly impress me more. I am interested in seeing this game of yours, if it's as good as it sounds; I will personally make sure you have everything you need to see it through, until then I have other places in this company where you can be of use." The enthusiasm was beaming from Naruto's voice as he spoke hopefully to the young boy about his bright future.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Riku Haruno? I'm here to pick him up from the Summer Internship Program." The lovely cherry blossom waited for the receptionist to pull up her son's information.<p>

The man whose eyebrows were a bit too thick and wore a bowl hair cut that was a tad outdated searched through his computer screen. "Riku Haruno, I got him. I need to see your identification before I call him here for you." He looked up from the computer screen only to find what would be in his eyes, a vision of true perfect beauty. Her beautiful silky pink hair hung perfectly to frame her lovely face while her green eyes sparkled like the most precious of emeralds and the pin stripped black business skirt suit and silver silk blouse she wore hugged her body perfectly.

The bowl haired male rose from his seat revealing his tacky green spandex jumpsuit and orange sash. He approached the pinkette and kneeled before her. "You are the epitome of beauty and youth. I shall treat you as the queen you are my love." His eyes almost looked like they formed hearts.

"What is your name?" She was a bit annoyed by his behavior considering it highly unprofessional, yet he seemed harmless.

"Lee milady." He responded bowing his head.

"Ok, Lee, this is really inappropriate. I need you to get up and stop acting as if you met your soul mate and find my son Riku for me." She spoke sternly without being rude.

He rose from the floor sheepishly and walked back to the reception desk. "Riku Haruno, I will call him for you. My apologies for making you feel uncomfortable. I have never seen a woman as beautiful and exotic as you before." Blush crept up on his cheeks.

He picked up the phone to contact the coordinator. "Riku Haruno's mother is here to pick him up. Ok, wonderful. I will let her know." Placing the phone back on the receiver, he focused his attention back on the pinkette.

"It seems your son has made quite the impression on his first day. The owner is actually discussing other options for a more suitable program for his skills and will be bringing him down in a few minutes. Feel free to take a seat in the lounge as you wait."

Before she could make it to the lounge she heard a voice she would recognize anywhere. It's what she would call her son's happy voice.

"Mom, guess what?" He ran to her, his apple green eyes beaming with inspiration and hope as jumped into his mother's arms.

"Baby, what has you so excited? How was your day?" She happily gave her son a warm hug ignoring anyone else present around her.

"So, I guess I won't have to call you after all." The husky male voice startled her. She looked up to see Naruto's dreamy blue eyes admiring every curve on her body.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" His smile was so infectious she couldn't help but match it with her own.

"Well, I own this place and I have to tell you how impressed I am with Riku. He did a few weeks' worth of work in less than a full day. I've never seen anything like it! We have been talking about the game he's developing and might work on production of it." He patted Riku's back, and the young boy actually rewarded him with one of his smiles again.

Sakura couldn't remember the last time her son smiled to a stranger. Seeing their interactions caused her heart to pound in her chest, her stomach to do flips. Is this the type of bond she denied her son for so long? Of course Riku knew the truth about his father and why he didn't know him. To her knowledge, her son never resented her decision; but she knew deep down, he longed for a male role model.

"It seems like Riku has taken a liking to you Naruto!" She looked at her son who nodded in agreement.

"You're son is the coolest kid I have ever met. He reminds me a lot of my best friend." Ephemerally Sakura contemplated whether or not that person was indeed Sasuke, but she pushed the thought aside deeming it impossible.

"Riku, would you like Naruto to join us for dinner?" Her son's eyes lit up at the thought giving her the answer she needed.

"Well, what do you say Naruto? Will you join us?" She gave him her most provocative smile causing him to gaze at her with hungry eyes.

He couldn't stop himself from approaching her stopping merely inches away as he brushed her hair behind her ear bending down to whisper. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Well there you have it! I wanted to clarify that during the 'live chat' counseling sessions, the couples names are never used (confidentiality) however the hints of who is who is there. (read between the lines).**

**For those of you following my other story, I will be finishing Chapter 13 and posting it within a few days if not today. **

**Thank you again and don't forget to let me know what you think. I won't be mad if I get negative feedback, just make it constructive please :-)!**

**Until next time my loves.**

**XOXO**

**ElevatedJewel**

**P.S. Writophrenic as always, thank you for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the third installment of Computer Love. I am so honored to have followers on this story as I realize it is still very premature. Bear with me it will get better and easier to understand. **

**This chapter does contain a very intense lemon so I'd like to remind my wonderful readers of the M/MA rating for language and sexual content. **

**There will be some NaruSaku moments and a glimpse of SasuSaku and a past interaction. I wanted to remind you all that there will be many flashbacks in this story and I will have several chapters dedicated solely to show you how Sakura and Sasuke met and the fiasco that followed. **

**I don't have a plan for how many chapters this story will be yet I still know the exact sequence of events. Of course like many of my stories, the pairings are "mash-ups" which means a single person can have more than one. **

**Please enjoy and review! For my new followers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Each of you means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

The trio walked up the steps of her stoop leading to the heavy iron door which allowed access to a set of stairs which led to the door of Sakura's loft. The open floor plan allowed energy to travel in perfect harmony, it was evident that the pinkette fancied Feng Shui. Her home is a minimalistic paradise with subtle details which display her personality.

"Well, here we are. This is my home, come I'll show you around." She grabbed Naruto's hand guiding hi through the loft introducing him to each room. Normally lofts were bachelor or bachelorette pads, this one was one of few family lofts, mainly because Sakura desired it to be so. She pointed out each room and its function touring the handsome Uzumaki around the home.

The beautiful hard wood floors shined in display of its owner's attention to maintenance. Each room had a delicate touch without being over feminine. Of course Riku's room was an exception, the large room had the three latest gaming consoles neatly shelved below the wall mounted flat screen television set. His games had their own shelf below the corresponding system and a small study area was in the far corner of the room. Naruto quickly deduced that this was also where Riku created his game. Framed drawings adorned the walls along with a few posters from different video games. Every time he learned something new about this kid, the spiky blonde liked him more.

"This is the only room no one is allowed to go in. Even if you tried it's locked and I have the only key." The door was different from the rest having what seemed like Ivory and Jade framing the wood. Of course this made the Uzumaki quite curious about what could be kept inside but he decided to wait for the rosette to open up to him. Until then, he'd simply learn all he could about her.

The pair headed back towards the living area which also connected to the dining room and kitchen. She motioned for him to sit on the available bar stool while she began taking out the ingredients she needed to prepare their supper.

"I hate it when anyone is in the kitchen as I cook which is why I opted to have this bar area separating the kitchen from the other rooms while still allowing me entertain my guests." Naruto noted the amount of tomatoes the blossom took out reminding him of his impending trip with his best friend.

"I will be out of town for a few days, so I'm glad we get to spend some time together tonight. A friend of mine, well my best friend needed to get away and what kind of friend would I be if I let him do that alone?" He let out a small laugh blushing slightly as he looked up at the woman cooking for him.

"How long will you be gone?" Feeling as if she shouldn't have asked such a question, she corrected herself. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, his brilliant ocean eyes glimmered as he looked at her. "What if I want it to be your business? You can ask me anything you want. I won't hide anything from you. To answer your question, I will be gone for about 4 days. The bastard insists on this being a woman free trip which means I can't talk about you or to you. I apologize in advance for that."

She giggled at his naming his friend a bastard. _What an odd friendship!_ "No women? Are you sure he isn't a Yaioist? You aren't hiding some secret bromance from me, are you?" This made the Uzumaki laugh hard enough to fall off the stool.

She rushed towards him, leaning over to check him for injuries. "Oh my Naruto, Are you ok?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "That was the funniest thing I've heard in a while. That bastard is definitely not gay. He's just going through a tough time. He doesn't think I know but he is miserably married to my cousin and now she wants to do couples counseling to see if the Teme will change."

At this Sakura did a quick inventory of the facts. _It sounds like that new couple that began the program. _"Well, I'm sure if things are meant to work out they will."

"You don't know him like I do. My cousin is annoying and needy but she is also very beautiful. Most of the guys that meet her fall in love instantly. For some reason that bastard couldn't do the same. It was as if someone ran away with his heart." She found the handsome blonde to be quite insightful, his Intel would prove to be valuable if he was indeed speaking of the new couple.

It was getting late and she still wasn't half way prepped for the meal she had planned. She went back into the kitchen and began to make broth, noodle, and barbecued pork, diced veggies and stuffed tomatoes for Riku. "I hope you like ramen, I only make it when I need to cook something quickly but it is fresh. None of that cup of noodle dried stuff here." She looked back over her shoulder to see Naruto's eyes widen and nearly form hearts.

"Ramen is my favorite food! You have to be the coolest woman in existence!" His voice was full of enthusiasm earning her laughter.

"Riku isn't too crazy about it. He actually wouldn't mind if I made him tomato based food on a daily basis."

"He sounds like my friend. I never understood the obsession with tomatoes, I mean they are tasty but they aren't a food group." They began to make small talk as she waited for the meal to be ready.

"Would you like something to drink? I always have a Corona with dinner, but if you'd rather juice, water, wine or anything else just ask." She took a beer for herself out of the refrigerator and another for him as he nodded making his choice.

She sat down on the stool next to him. He turned to face her with a serious face. "I know we just met, but I'd like to ask you something. Feel free to let me know if I am stepping over my boundaries."

Her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest. "Go ahead."

"Where is Riku's father?" The air in her lungs felt like it was being knocked out of her. She knew this question would come eventually but not so soon. Not many people knew about _him_ or what happened, she wanted to keep it that way. Yet she found herself feeling like she needed to open up to Naruto. _If I want him to be open with me, I should be open with him. He did after all say that he would answer anything I asked without hesitation. _

"I don't know where Riku's father is. He doesn't even know about his son at all. We met in college and the day I found out I was pregnant was the same day I found out I was the other woman. He was engaged and never told me. I know it seems childish but I vanished out of his life and never told him about my son." She put her head down shamefully, it felt as if she just tore opened stitches that were keeping her limbs together.

Naruto thought long and hard for a moment dragging the silence and knowingly making the rosette fidget uncomfortably. "I understand your reasoning and I wouldn't ever judge you, however it isn't right that he doesn't know. I speak for myself when I say this to you, I wouldn't ever want a child of mine not to know me. My father died when I was young leaving my mother to raise me by herself and though she did everything to make sure I had all I needed, she couldn't be my father. I needed him in my life and I'm sure your son does to. Either way, if this between us becomes something or even if it doesn't and we become friends, I don't mind being there for Riku."

His words touched the depths of her soul, she found herself confessing more to him. "Riku knows who his father is. I gave him a picture of the two of us and his name. He doesn't want to look for him. I know what you must think of me right now, but I am completely honest with my son. I told him everything that happened and why I never told his father about him. He knows that if he ever decides he wants to meet him that I will swallow my pride and support him." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes remembering the man she loved, the one who still and would always hold a piece of her heart.

Naruto found himself appreciating the woman in front of him and her willingness to reveal herself to him so freely. She was truly remarkable. Sure, he didn't agree with her choice in keeping Riku from his father, but he didn't know the full circumstances either. For now, this was enough.

He decided to lighten the mood. "So, is this considered a second date? I mean, you said no kisses on the first date." His cerulean eyes sparkled as if tiny specks of stardust remained suspended within his irises lulling Sakura in a trance as his face inched closer closing the gap between them. He wet his lips and kept his eyes locked on hers raising his hand to caress her beautiful heart shaped face, his cool minty breath fanning her lips inviting them to rendezvous in a world unknown to both. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, it had been so long since she felt this drawn to a man. Her lips remained untouched for so long and the intrigue this blonde haired man sparked in her was undeniable.

Just as their lips were about to connect, an upset Riku entered the room. "Eh hem. Mom, Is my food ready yet?" Sakura jumped off of the stool and rushed towards the oven. Riku's timing was impeccable as the stuffed tomatoes were done and the ramen was ready for the other already prepped ingredients to be added.

"Yes, hunny your food is ready. Wash your hands and I'll serve you." The young man's sharp forest green eyes were burning holes into the Uzumaki's head. "Mr. Uzumaki, I would assume that you too need to wash up before supper." Naruto gulped suddenly feeling intimidated by the young raven haired boy- something about that stare seems so familiar. Reluctantly, he followed the young man to the restroom to wash his hands as well.

Once they made it to the restroom and out of ears shot, Riku cornered Naruto wearing the most stoic face he's ever seen, his aura was threatening with every thread of his body and his voice leaked acid. "I see how you have been looking at my mother. I don't like it! You, trying to kiss her like she's just another conquest, I won't have it! If I find you playing games with my mother I will make you regret being born! I may be young but I have a crazy family and I am not afraid to use them. Do you understand Mr. Uzumaki?" The young man finished washing his hands and waited for a response.

He smirked at the reaction he got, Naruto was speechless. "Err… Uhhh… Yeah, I get that you are protective of your mom and you should be. My mom raised me alone as well and I was the same as you. You don't have to believe me but, I really do like your mom and I will not disrespect her or you. I don't go back on my word, believe it!" He was being sincere and the young boy knew it.

"Good! I think you are nice, but I still don't know you so I can be wrong." Not giving the blonde a chance to respond, Riku left the bathroom patting his growing stomach ready for his stuffed tomatoes.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chicago, IL <span>**

"Karin, get down here." Sasuke was pacing back and forth in front of the foyer of their house. His shoes 'clinking' against the ceramic tiles was the old sound heard in the house. _This woman is testing my nerves, where the hell is she? _

"Karin, I am losing my patience. If you want this contract signed, get your ass down here." Sasuke is never one to raise his voice, always keeping his cool. No one can make him react outside of character, unless of course there is only one exception to that.

The red headed woman descended the stairs in her thin silk black night robe. Her erect nipples piercing through the soft delicate material, her bare legs on display with red heels to elongate them, her skin bathed in lavender and vanilla in hopes that her husband will notice her. He looks in her direction and takes note of all the effort she put in to looking sexy for him admitting internally that she is indeed a very beautiful woman had he not met _her_, he may have even been able to give his wife what she wanted; but that's not how it worked out.

He still resented her, he begged her to refuse marrying him to nullify the contract yet she thought she could make him love her. She knew from day one how he felt about Sakura even before the engagement was announced but she was selfish. She made him believe that she would help him get out of the contract he made with his father, but she lied. Instead she had their engagement announced in all the papers with a picture they took at his Mother's Birthday Gala, an event he was obligated to attend with her. He couldn't take Sakura as he wished he could, but Karin assured him they would talk and figure things out. He took the picture out of respect for the family. She even made sure to have a paper especially delivered to _her_, knowing that after that it would all be over. He hated Karin for that and always will. She ripped his soul from his body when she caused the love of his life to disappear.

"HN, are you meeting up with one of your boy toys or are you failing at yet another attempt to seduce me." Her face was full of indignation, this isn't the first time her husband humiliates her making her feel like nothing but a worthless pest. She holds her head high seemingly unfazed.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just got out of the shower." Not wanting to press the conversation further, Sasuke got down to business.

"Look, I saw the terms of the contract and had one of my personal attorneys check it's validity. I agree to the three intensive one on one sessions a week, two couple's sessions a week for the period of three months. I will do only this and if this doesn't work we will be divorced and you will settle for the discussed amount highlighted on the contract without any right to dispute for my infidelity as I won't dispute yours. You will make sure there are no rifts between our parents companies and you do not get to touch Kurama Gaming either. That is mine and Naruto's project and although it has the Uzumaki name on it, I still a silent partner. You will keep the businesses you have established during the duration of our marriage and you won't touch mines. Anything business wise that we have built together will be sold off to family members. You can keep the house, as well as the estate in Hawaii and I will have the beach house in Puerto Rico and the family home in Japan. We keep our own cars and our separate accounts remain untouched. The joint account will be split to the exact coin and it will be frozen for the time being not allowing either one of us to transfer a single cent. Do you agree to the terms?" He remained stoic and unmoved at her shocked face.

There are many words one can use to describe Sasuke Uchiha, stupid is certainly not one of them. He knew Karin wouldn't put much detail into the contract leaving rooms for loopholes and treachery. He was not going to have that. He would be fair and make sure she got what she deserved for being in such a loveless marriage but that's it.

"I agree. I will not lose you!" She said confidently.

"HN, you never had me. Since you agree… Yamato, if you don't mind coming to notarize this as we sign this contract. Don't mind my wife's state of undress unless you'd like to have at her. She apparently is begging for attention." Karin scoffed highly offended at his offering her up like she's nothing to him.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha. I do however decline the offer. You know Anko would kill me if I even thought of another woman." He chuckled nervously as he had the two parties sign the contract and took his stamp out dating and signing it making it legally binding.

"This Anko is a lucky woman to have an actual _loyal_ husband." Karin purred distastefully.

"HN." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Sensing the tension radiating from the couple in front of him, Yamato quickly gathered the contract in a folder and bid them farewell.

Once he was out of the room Karin glared at her husband. "You're such an asshole Sasuke! You didn't have to humiliate me like that."

"Next time wear clothes. By the way, I will start the counseling tomorrow but on Friday I am going out of town with Naruto for a few days. I need a vacation and one without you is ideal. I'll be back on Tuesday evening. Goodnight." He stood unfazed and dismissively left the room not allowing her to respond at all.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>New York, NY<span>**

Naruto and Riku were engaged in an intense battle in Call of Duty teaming up together against other players while Sakura cleaned up the dinner mess. She looked at the pair getting along as her thoughts drifted.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_14 years ago Stanford University Dormitory_**

**_"Tenshi, you're not playing fair. You always wear sports bras and short shorts when we play against each other." Sasuke growled frustrated with his girlfriend's cheating antics._**

**_"Sasu-papi, you forget I don't have to cheat in order to win. I am after all number 1 in the gamer café. As a matter of fact…" she crawled seductively in his direction. "…I should be player 1." She snatched the controller from his hand knowing it will piss him off. _**

**_He glared at her wanting to stay mad, thinking of a strategy to get the controller back. He smirked at her knowing all of her weaknesses. "Well I guess you aren't in the mood for competition, its ok. I wouldn't want to go against me either. I mean you have been off your game lately." Her eyes widened in shock, she knew he wanted to get under her skin yet she couldn't control the urge to give him the desired effect._**

**_"Take that back Uchiha!" Her temper began to get the best of her. Sasuke knew he was in trouble, she only called him by his last name when she was getting ready lose it. _**

**_He got up and without her being able to follow his movements ended up behind her grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back. Pressing his body against hers, his breath fanning the shell of her ear as his husky voice whispered sensually. "Is this what you wanted? To get me all worked up?" He licked the outer shell of her ear and began to place butterfly kisses down her neck. _**

**_"Don't you know I always want you?" He brushed her hair to the side kissing the nape of her neck causing her breath to quicken. "I want and love every inch of you but now since you want to play games, I'm going to thoroughly fuck you without letting you orgasm until you accept being player 2."_**

**_Both of their breathing became labored. The young ink haired male walked his coralette over to his drawer, grabbing the handcuffs he had inside and cuffed her to the cast iron bedpost. Her body trembled in anticipation turned on by the dominance he was displaying over her. He is the only one she ever allowed to dominate her, bending her to his will. _**

**_"You know, it drives me crazy when you dress like that. When we go jogging or to the gym and I see all those guys staring at you, it makes me just want to take you in front of them and let them hear you scream that you belong to me and no one else. I should punish you for being such a tease Tenshi."_**

**_He pulled down her bottoms leaving her womanhood completely exposed. Then he moved up to her sports bra which had a zipper in the front. He moved to remove it with his hand but reconsidered and used his teeth to inch the zipper down slowly, his deep set onyx eyes never leaving those emerald gems he loved so much. She gasped at the feeling of cool air touching her already hardened peaks._**

**_Sasuke tentatively rolled his tongue around her right nipple causing her to whimper knowing he was going to tease her body to insanity. He stopped abruptly, allowing himself a moment to admire the beautifully naked body in front of him. "You are so fucking beautiful my Tenshi. Do you know how hard it was to live with you as just friends for a year and three months while you denied me the pleasure of having you? Seeing you go on dates with all those worthless losers that got to taste those amazing lips?" His voice deepened several octaves, his tone was that of a mad man possessed with desire._**

**_His hands opened her legs as he stared wantonly at her beautifully pink petals, the neat pink tuft on the top was shaved into an "S" branding his property. "But when I finally had you…" he dragged his short nails up and down her inner thighs. "… I knew your pussy was mine and mine only. It was destined for me to know the delicious flavor that all of those guys could only dream about."_**

**_He pulled his shirt over his head revealing his mouth watering firm ripped abdomen. Sakura watched him intently through hooded lustful eyes, every part of her body desired his touch. He finished undressing himself letting his pulsating erect member spring free from it confinement. _**

**_Grabbing his engorged length, he rubs the tip on her beautifully swollen lips finding her tongue gliding over it as it passed the crease of her mouth. "You see how much you turn me on?" His voice was breathless. Before she was able to slide his member to a better angle for her taste, his mouth made contact with her delicate pert nub rolling the other with his fingertips, pinching them lightly reveling in her increased pants._**

**_His hunger increased hearing her sensual moans as he switched mounds dragging his nails down her back pushing her up for more access as her back arched. His tongue swirled around her areola, his eyes locked with hers exchanging looks longingly the desire hung in the air consuming both souls with its fire. _**

**_He grazed his teeth down the valley of her breast to her flat abdomen plunging his tongue deep into her belly button as his hands gripped her hips possessively. He looked up in gazed into her beautiful forest green pools seeing them glimmer with droplets of tears making him abandon his current position in favor of indulging in kisses all over her face ending in intense nibbles on her bottom lip. With his face inches from hers he began to roll his tongue over her lips whilst he rubbed her needy throbbing pearl. Her gasp allowed his wet muscle to invade her mouth as his free hand grabbed the back of her head, gripping her hair tightly holding her with all the strength he had only breaking free to regain the oxygen in their bodies._**

**_He inserted his middle finger inside of her soaked core smiling at its state of arousal. "Tell me Tenshi, were you wet before I started or did you need me to get you there?" Words were lost in her throat, she couldn't answer any of his questions. Her body began to shake as he curled his finger inside of her adding another to scissor her into near ecstasy. Her moans grew louder with every thrust of his finger and rub on her clitoris. He knew she was close, once she closed her eyes, he stopped all of his ministrations gaining a whimper from his beautiful lover._**

**_"Beg me to let you come, accept being player two, and start at least wearing a tank top under that sports bra when we are outside of this room working out." His voice was rough but not angry, passion erupted with every word._**

**_Her body felt as if it were in the midst of eternal flames caressing her in its warmth, keeping her on edge as its embers grazed her skin with their immense force. She wouldn't give in that easy, she knew that eventually she would give up but she was determined to make him work harder at forcing her resolve to crumble. "You're going to have to do better than that papi."_**

**_He smirked, loving her rebellious reaction. "I was hoping you'd say that." The raven haired man removed the cuffs from his cherry's hands laying her on her stomach switching her so her face was leaning towards the end of the bed, securing the handcuffs on that end and pushing her back down so her ass is displayed proudly in the air. _**

**_"Hm, maybe I should just keep you like this." He spread her legs and rear apart placing his face in between her cheeks, her moan grew louder as his tongue flickered around her puckered hole. Sasuke didn't have to look at his girl to know she was biting her lips- an action that he found extremely erotic in many ways mainly because it was her._**

**_"Aaaahh!" She screamed as hit wet muscle found its way further down, his hand grabbing her firm bottom slapping it occasionally as he drowned himself in her juices. She felt like her lungs were being clenched not allowing the air to escape from her body. She was in heaven nearing the full celestial realm, reaching high nearly touching the landscape until she felt herself being dragged back down. _**

**_She growled feeling him stop his ministrations. "I told you Tenshi, no release until you obey my rules."_**

**_He smiled at her, one of the rare sights Sasuke only allowed her to witness. Lifting her head, the onyx eyed Uchiha placed his cock on her lips. "Mmmm… Open wide baby." She obliged him mainly because she thoroughly enjoyed the taste of his skin, the power she felt over his body whilst she devoured his flesh sheathing his member in her warm wet mouth allowing him to reach down her throat. _**

**_Her tongue began to circle his head, flickering the crease at the tip, slightly invading the small hole on top before she made her way down his shaft. His large thick tool made its way down her throat as she began to bob her head intensely while fondling his sack allowing her bottom lip to drag as she worked her way up. "Fuck, you are amazing." He began to thrust two digits inside of her as she continued. The stimulation was so intense she was reaching her climax fast. He felt it coming. Mentally chastising himself for the little game they were playing he retraced his fingers and penis simultaneously._**

**_She let out a wild growl, her animalistic side taking over wanting to claw its way out of the predicament. "You win, I'll do whatever you want. Please, papi I need you."_**

**_He let out a hearty laugh at her surrender. "Are you sure? Anything I say?" he teased._**

**_Possessed my desire and fueled by anger at his teasing remarks, she glared at him causing even his bones to shiver. With a nearly demonic voice she yelled. "Sasuke! NOW! Fuck. Me. Now!"_**

**_That was all it took for him to pound mercilessly into her. The sound of their skins slapping together vibrated through the room, the scent of their coupling left no doubt of their activities. Their screams and pants were heard even outside of their dorm until they both reach oblivion. His seed spread all over her magnificent ass and then he released her. _**

**_She was weak from all the multiple orgasms he blessed her with, cleansing her soul making her once more his celestial angel. "I hope you know I'm going to get even with you." _**

**_"HN, I can't wait." He tackled her, encasing her petite curvy figure securely in his embrace. _**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p>"Mom." Riku called her for the fifth time.<p>

"Mom, Hey are you ok?" the young raven haired boy rushed towards his mother with concern, Naruto following closely behind.

She snapped out of her daydream. "Huh? Oh you were calling me?" Riku was in front of her, his big green eyes bore into her with worry. "Are you sure you are ok Mommy?"

The rosette gave him an endearing smile, she loved being called mommy. "Yes baby, I'm sorry. I spaced out. Go wash up and get ready for bed, I'll tuck you in shortly."

"Ok." Before he left, he went up to Naruto and extended his hand. "I guess you are pretty cool, just remember what I said." The sun kissed blonde male shook his hand and gave him one of his divine smiles. "You're not so bad yourself kid."

With that, Riku left to wash up.

"So… Now that we are alone, we should maybe try that kiss again. I'm dying to taste your lips" his voice was a velvety baritone giving her goose bumps. Somehow in a way she felt guilty remembering her moments with Sasuke and then reacting to another man. It felt nearly as if she was being unfaithful.

"Naruto do you mind waiting a bit longer?" Her viridian pools shined in his direction making it difficult for him to be in the least upset yet he was still disappointed. "I'll wait until you are ready. I should go. I have to pack for my trip." His mood went from enthusiastic to somber in a matter of seconds.

She gave him a warm hug and walked him to the door. Once the door was shut, her mind drifted to the moment _he_ broke her heart. The newspaper announcing _his_ engagement, the woman's panties in _his_ jacket pocket that didn't belong to her, the lipstick on _his_ collar, the fact that _he_ would never allow her to meet _his_ family apart from _his_ brother. _Infidelity? He hasn't been mines in years, in fact he was never mine._ She made up her mind. She opened the door, catching sight of the tall handsome blonde man in his navy blue suit walking down the block. "Naruto" She yelled running towards him.

His surprise was evident reaching his eyes. "Sakura, are you ok?"

"No, I was stupid. I changed my mind." He didn't know what she was talking about until… She tippy toed enough for her face to in closer to his, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the most intense kiss he has experienced in his life. It took no time or his hands to find her face caressing her cheek sweetly parting her lips with his tongue to allow him access to explore her mouth fully moaning in delight. Twelve years of no contact was purged from her body with one single kiss, her legs popped up curving until her foot reach her butt, loving the feeling of being touched once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, So I will admit this might have been a horrible place to stop this chapter but I did anyway. In the next chapter, we will find out more about the past, see the first Karin/Sasuke councelling session, as well as get some NaruSasu bonding time. Sorry, I don't do Yaoi so none of my stories will contain any.**

**I'd like to thank SourxApples, Happy Everyday Life, 25BAM50, Fictional Confessions and a super special thanks to Writphrenic who always supports my crazy stories and gives feedback! You guys are awesome!**

**I'm going to make five Author recommendations.**

**1. Writophrenic- if you are looking to follow intriguing stories with dimension, look no further. Currently there is an active Bleach Fic and SasuSaku fic... both of which are excellent. Don't take my word for it, find out!**

**2. Porcelain Memories- All her stories are SasuSaku but each time the characters are different and the stories are engaging and very well written. I encourage you to check them out!**

**3. Shelmondaa- If you like Dark Fics, you want to read these stories. Might I add very good lemons included**

**4. Hellotaylin- I'm literally obsessed with this extremely sexy story this author has. It's toe curling good.**

**5. The Ninja Pen- I love the current story in progress... check it out!**

**Until next time my loves,**

**XOXO**

**Elevated Jewel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I know it has been a while. Thank you for sticking with me. I want to make sure you know that even if I take longer to update I will never abandon one of my stories with that being said I'd like to dedicate all my updates this week to my Fanfic BFF Writophrenic who is always pushing me and keeping me focused! You are awesome and a great writer. Seriously, All of her stories have different pairings and they are great!**

**This chapter may be a little duller than others but it's necessary for whats to come I'm thinking this story will have about 20-25 chapters total so I needed to lay some more foundation before building further up. There are many implications here which you may respond with a WTF is going on? Don't worry, all will be revealed no question will be left unanswered and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Check out the polls on my profile and please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's character, but this story is all me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

They remained on the street corner gasping for air as a result from their intense make out session. "You taste better than I could even imagine. What made you change your mind?"

Her jade eyes sparkled with unshed tears iridescently glowing in the moonlight with flecks of silver as her lone index finger reached his lips silencing his words. "That's not important. What's important is that I stopped you before you left on your trip without me being able to give you a proper farewell. We'll continue where we left off when you come back!" Her voice was a soft as the rawest silk, harmonious to his ears. She began to walk away, he wasn't ready to let her go not without stealing another taste of her divinely soft juicy lips.

He grabbed her arm and swing her body to him, her chest crashing into his. His arms circled around her waist as his manly hands supported her back. Minty cool breath fanned against her lips while Naruto leaned in tracing her lips with his tongue. Her eyes widened in arousal and shock, his cologne invading her senses giving off an air of security as she succumbed to the desire of wanting to reciprocate his tender affections. Her tongue caressed his tauntingly inspiring a battle for dominance, control that she wouldn't give up so easily. The coquettish nature she was exuding turned the spiky blonde on in a primal way making him want to dominate every one of her senses. His arms possessively wrapped around her petite voluptuous frame leaving his hand to support her head as his lips traveled down to her jaw then further to her neck. The coralette was losing herself quickly, it had been so long since a man touched or teased her, that she was finding it hard to impose resistance.

Naruto's pride swelled as a breathy moan passed her lips, the only thought in his mind was to bring her into the house and claim her over and over until her fragrance merged with his creating a new scent only to be worn by the two of them. He found her intoxicating, addictive, a sweet sin that he would never repent of.

There were two things stopping him: Riku and his respect for the woman in front of him. Want to cheapen their journey by experiencing her before he has a true reason to worship her. Had she been any other woman, he'd dive into her flesh without second thought knowing the bed was their only destination, but with Sakura things felt different. He felt as if her letting go was something she was doing for him and with him. Everything about her touches and affections felt as though a floodgate of repressed emotions was opened and willingly pouring over them freeing her soul's desire.

Reluctantly, Naruto pulled away from Sakura, both panting from their intense lip lock. The pinkette's emerald gems glistened, her eyes furrowed in confusion caused by the loss of contact. As a social psychology professional the first thing she did was read the body language coming from her counterpart. His hands remained by his side, he too was panting out of breath, his eyes were closed, it almost looked as though he was meditating- soothing himself or bringing himself down from a high. He's trying to control himself. That is so sweet! Perhaps we did get a bit carried away. I mean I still have Riku to say goodnight to and I just met him. I know it's been a long time but I can't go around acting like a horny teenager, besides if things work out there will be plenty of time for that sort of activity.

The blonde slowly opened his sparkling beryl pools, his vibrant smile lifted any doubt from her mind regarding his intentions. He is so wonderfully carefree and thoughtful. He most certainly earned a lot of points in her eyes throughout the evening.

"Naruto." She curled her finger motioning him to come closer which he obliged. Once he was within arm's reach, she wrapped her hands around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips never taking her eyes off of his.

"I know what you did there and I really appreciate it. You are the sweetest, nicest man I have ever met." She kissed him once more allowing her lips to linger on his a bit longer, barely withdrawing her lips; she spoke so that her breath was caressing his soft inviting orifice tauntingly. "Call me when you get back." He remained in a daze not noticing how the lovely pinkette walked away down the block until she entered her home.

* * *

><p>Chicago, IL<p>

"Sasuke, remember we start our first session today!" Karin's high pitched song like voice reverberated through the large house. She was excited thinking finally, my marriage will be saved. This has to work! Sasuke is mine, all mine!

"Sasuke! Do you hear me?" The fiery red head started walking towards her husband's door. As she nears the large mahogany wood door, the grunting noise becomes louder giving her a clear idea what he's up to. What the fuck?! He better not be fucking anyone in the house, only I'm allowed to do that because he makes me miserable!

The door was slightly ajar, which isn't normal for Sasuke who takes extra measures to maintain discretion. She attempts to peek through the crack with no avail, there's not enough space. Breathing in and out softly, she preps herself to quietly slide the door open a bit more gathering her wits in case there is a woman in the bedroom. She grips the door and nudges it open softly revealing a very naked Sasuke hunched over the dresser that's placed on the wall farthest from the door stroking his length intensely, his body shaking with each stroke. She notes the amazing definition of his muscular shoulders and back leading down to a very firm and surprisingly rounded ass finished off with his strong manly legs that barely had any visible hair on them. The view was magnificent- a true work of art worthy of any sculptor immortalizing for the admiration of the masses. Because of the position he was in, she couldn't get a good view of his length- a view she's been dying to see since she met him. The ruby eyed woman continued to watch him, startled when he began to speak.

"Fuck….Tenshi" he bit out the words in midst of the rapturous activity bring himself closer to climax, his breaths becoming more labored his back bending a bit more as his free hand gripped the dresser. Karin was wildly turned on never having witnessed her husband's sexual side. She always knew Sasuke was well built, but getting to see it in all his glory as better than she could have ever dreamed. Who the hell is this Tenshi? He always told him his pet name for his ex was 'mamacita'. Is there some new bitch I have to worry about now?

She growled inwardly at the thought of her husband having fallen for someone new. "Tenshi….. Fuck! You are so fucking beautiful. Aaaaaahhh!" Sasuke yelled reaching climax releasing his seed all over the small towel he had on the dresser. He grabbed some wipes and cleaned the remaining cum leaking from his throbbing member. Picking up a picture with his other hand, he threw himself on the bed back first. He stroked the picture with his hand lovingly. The words that came next broke the redhead's heart. "I'll never stop loving you Tenshi. No one can ever replace you."

It took everything for Karin not to charge towards him and rip the photo from his hands to get a good look of this invisible home wrecker. It had to be his ex, why couldn't he just forget her? What makes her so fucking special? Most of all, what does she have that makes her different? Though she knew the answer to the last question, she refused to admit it to herself.

She ran away from his door rushing towards the bathroom in her room on the opposite end of the house. The hall seemed to last forever her destination so far yet at the same time it seemed there was no destination at all. Why? Why couldn't she just be happy like her aunt Kushina, finding a man like Minato who loved her with every ounce of his body even when their marriage was arranged? This just wasn't fair.

Finally reaching her bathroom, once the door was secured she fell to the ground letting out all the tears she held back for what seemed to be years. Feeling so unloved, never experiencing that feeling of having a man who truly cared about her in her best and worst. She knew she wronged Sasuke, He asked for her help and instead she did the opposite. In her defense, she had every intention of helping him initially but once she overheard who that if the contract with the Uchihas fell through she'd have to marry Kabuto Yakushi. That man is completely disgusting! How could anyone be expected to be with him. Gross! On top of that Sasuke showed her the ring he bought that ex of his. He actually planned to propose to her as soon as the contract was broken, facing any consequences he had to. How dare he?!

So Instead she ruined Sasuke's relationship. It was quite easy. In her opinion, any woman willing to give up on someone like Sasuke so easily deserved to lose him forever. It's not like men don't cheat here and there. Her mood shifted with that thought, a haughty laugh accompanied her thoughts of exactly how she split them up.

_**Flashback**_

_**Nearly 12 years ago (Karin's POV)**_

_**The room is empty, just my luck! Now I can plant the necessary evidence to break them up. It really is sad that I had to lie to poor Sasuke-kun at his Mother's Birthday Gala. I don't know who this girl is, but not being invited to an exclusive family event is a big slap in the face especially when the relationship is close enough for them to live together.**_

_**The nerve of that bitch living with my fiancée! Yesterday was the worse! Sasuke actually had the nerve to complain about having to keep the contract his father drew up and asked my for help in breaking it. I've been his friend since we were kids and hopelessly in love with him for so long, it just isn't right! He's supposed to be in love with me, not this 'Mamacita' or whatever her name actually is!**_

_**It looks like they are packing up. There's no decorations on the wall, boxes are scattered all over the floor with things to fill them. I want to look inside of them, but I don't know how long I actually have before they get back. I have to act quickly!**_

_**Ahh haa! In the closet thrown on the floor are the tuxedo pants my Sasuke-kun wore last night along with the jacket and vest! I pull them off the floor carefully and find what I'm looking for. The white dress shirt remains stainless, well I can fix that! Where's that red lipstick? Ah! I found it! I apply a generous amount on to my pouty lips and place several strategically placed kiss marks on the collar (inside and out), Down towards where his nipple would be I leave a slight smudge, then down towards where his shirt and pants would meet I leave another sloppy kiss mark, finally I place bite marks on his belt along with some lipstick. That's not enough though, I still have to put the final touch.**_

_**I slide my panties to the side and begin to finger myself thinking of when Sasuke and I get married, how he and I will make love all night long. His lips kissing every inch of my body, the throbbing erection in his pants bursting out waiting to penetrate me. Oh god, the thought of Sasuke feels so good that I can only imagine how the real thing would feel. I add another finger just like Suigetsu taught me to when I want to bring myself to climax. Scissoring the two fingers inside of me curling them when their inside to reach my spot. Ahhhh, shit! OOOOhhhh I need him! Oh Yes Sasuke-kun! MMMMMM! Fluids begin to flow out of my core spilling all over his clothes so they reek of sex! I place the panties I have on inside of his pocket with an empty condom wrapper and a note that reads "Can't wait til we do this as husband and wife." With my red lips sealing it with a kiss.**_

_**I feel like a genius! To add insult to injury, I strategically place a copy of today's L.A. Daily with a picture of Sasuke and I on the cover celebrating our engagement and congratulating our parents on the perfect social match in front of the door! The headline reads SASUKE UCHIHA'S ENGAGEMENT TO KARIN TANAKA ANNOUCED AT HIS MOTHER'S ANNUAL BIRTHDAY GALA! The article speaks of the perfect timing to announce such a special event in the California High Society in midst of all of our friends and family.**_

_**I know this will hurt the girl since Sasuke confessed to me that she has only met Itachi whom coincidentally gave me his spare key to get into their apartment and break them up. I was curious as to why he was helping me sever his bond with this girl, but I am not one to question someone helping me. I just figured that he dislikes her. Oh well! Better for me! I will get my man now.**_

_**The teasing I just did to myself left me incredibly horny. Ugh! I reach my phone and dial the number of the sweetest guy I know who actually makes love to me unlike Suigetsu who just fucks my brains out, not that I'm complaining. The phone starts to ring and the melodically deep voice greets me with tenderness. "Karin. Are you in trouble?" He's so sexy when he worries about me. My guardian angel who would hurt anyone I say offended me. "Juugo, I'm coming over. Make love me to me, I need you." I use the sultriest seductive voice I have. "You know I'd never say no to you. Let me kick out the girl I have here now. Want me to send a car for you?"**_

_**Girl? At his place? How dare he?! He belongs to me. He is my property! I expect this from Suigetsu but not Juugo. Juugo is the one man who's supposed to be just mine. "On second thought since you seem BUSY, I'll call Suigetsu!" I heard him huff on the other line, I know he's getting upset and losing his patience. If there is one person you don't ever want to piss off, it's Juugo! "Call Suigetsu? You have some fucking nerve Karin. You are going to marry the younger Uchiha after he's done with college and you honestly expect me to just wait around while you start popping out his heirs? Are you really that selfish?"To be honest, I am that selfish. I would never say it out loud though.**_

_**"I just thought you loved only me and only wanted me. You never told me you were seeing anyone." I feel so betrayed that I start crying, he's the only guy who's ever cared about me. Sure he isn't filthy rich which is why my parents wouldn't promise me to him and I got lucky to be engaged with Sasuke-kun because I love Sasuke so much. Juugo is supposed to be the man that makes me feel special, not like I'm a dime a dozen. It hurts! The tears are flowing down as I start running to my car, I hear him slowly breathing in and out; he does this when he's trying to control his temper. "Karin, get in your fucking car and come over! Don't make me have to go get you, because then there will be no love making between us." His voice was short and sharp!**_

_**From that moment on I knew Sasuke was all I had left and after tonight that dumb bitch of a girlfriend would be out of the picture.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Karin gets up from her crouched position feeling emotionally spent. She couldn't find it in herself to even look at Sasuke so she opted to text him a reminder of the joint counseling appointment along with the date and time of his personal one. She was going to wait until he got back to see him. Now wasn't the right time. They could do their couples counseling on separate computers. Yes, this idea was convenient in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Kurama Gaming Co. 11:30 am<p>

"Itachi, thank you for coming to cover for me. Your brother is using me as a Karin deterrent so he gets to have a real vacation. I know its last minute but he kind of needs it too." Naruto had so many things on his mind thinking of preparations for the trip both personally and in office. When he spoke to Itachi and he agreed to take the next flight out, it felt like the heavens where singing Handel's Hallelujah Chorus out of The Messiah. The older Uchiha definitely did him a favor by coming and agreeing to help him with such short notice.

"HN, my little brother needs a vacation every now and then. Did he sound ok?"

"Yeah, he just sounded stressed. I can tell he needs a time out."

"He certainly works himself to the bone. I suppose it would do him good." He took a sip of his coffee walking on the offices tiled floor heading towards the Tier 1 gaming area which happens to lie close to the executive suites.

"There's this kid I want you to meet. He's a gaming genius and happens to also be the woman I just started dating's son. I would love to introduce you to her, she's gorgeous!" Naruto ever so enthusiastically gave Itachi details of the dates he's been on with the pinkette highlighting how amazing she truly has been so far. Nearing the pro gaming area, he directs the older Uchiha to his office which will serve as his temporary domain during the blonde's absence and left to grab the raven haired young man he so joyously spoke of.

To say the least Itachi was intrigued to meet this boy genius and see what he was truly capable of. He looked at the unkempt office the Uzumaki knuckle head has with disgust. The long raven haired male couldn't stand messy areas, he immediately reached for his migraine medicine and swallowed it down with his coffee pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He couldn't stay in such disarray for long. As he exited the office, Naruto was walking back with a young man with spiky ink coated locks. Itachi eyed the young man curiously, but once the child looked up with his apple green eyes clashing with his deep onyx ones the coffee mug he was holding fell out of his hand and shattered all over the floor.

He's an exact copy of Sasuke with the exception of his eyes! This can't be, it's impossible. I would have known if Sakura was pregnant. She would have told him the second she found out. Unless…

"Itachi, meet Riku Haruno, the most incredible tester/developer that we have here." Riku eyed the man in front of him with heavy scrutiny. He looks like him. What are the odds?

"Well, nice to meet you Riku. I'll be here for a few days while Mr. Uzumaki tends to some outside business. I hope to work closely with you during that time." Itachi looked at the boy in front of him fondly, somehow already feeling a connection to the young man. He extended his hand to greet him.

Riku gave him a sharp look before he smirked. "HN, sounds cool to me." He spoke as he joined his hand with Itachi's to give him a respectful hand shake. The second their hands met both men felt something, a bond.

Naruto watched the two oblivious to what was really going on beneath the surface thinking that maybe the two felt the connection of kindred spirits. Either way he was happy to see them getting along. "I'm sure you aren't too happy about the state of my office, so I am going to clean it up and get everything in order for my trip. Why don't you and Riku go to lunch together in the meantime?" The blonde hoped he wasn't overstepping the boundaries of both raven haired males as they seemed to both have reservations when it came to people they weren't acquainted with.

Itachi gave a half smile in Riku's direction. "What do you think?"

The young spiky haired boy eyed the taller man thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to find out more information about him yet didn't want to seem over eager. "Aa." He responded with a nod earning a hearty chuckle from the older Uchiha.

"Has anyone ever told you that words are they type of answers most people understand?" His face displayed his amused state as he teased the young man in front of him.

"My mom says that all the time. I guess I get it from my father." Riku searched in the older man's face for any hint of revelation only to find the same stoic inexpressive face he bore the entire time they interacted.

"That's interesting. So what will we be having for lunch? I'm visiting so I'm not entirely familiar with the area." Riku thought about it for a moment. "Do you like Spanish food?"

Itachi momentarily dropped the stoic face and smiled briefly. "I happen to love Spanish food."

"Perfect there's a place around here that has good empanadas and they make my favorite dish especially for me." The young man had a smirk on his face loving how certain things in the city were exclusive for him because of his family.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Let's go." The two men walked out of the office building towards the street to Riku's grandparent's restaurant.

They walked two blocks until they reached a small red bricked building with a sign that read "Sabor De La Isla" (translated "Island Flavor"). Itachi's heart started to beat rapidly against his chest immediately recognizing the restaurant where he first met Sakura's adoptive sister, Nikki. Suddenly going to lunch with Riku didn't sound as appealing. "Are you sure you want to eat here kid?"

"Yes. Why? Have you been here before?" Despite his age, the young emerald eyed boy is very perceptive sensing the hesitation coming from the tall raven haired male accompanying him. He knew it had something to do with knowledge of the owners and not the food.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere neither one of us have been before." Itachi didn't want to lose his cool and reveal himself so quickly to the boy he knew now is his nephew. "HN. There aren't many places I haven't been to. If you don't mind Italian food, I can go for some seasoned tomatoes and pasta."

"Tomatoes?" Itachi raised a brow at the thought of him enjoying the Uchiha signature favored food. "Yes tomatoes! They are my favorite, something else I seem to have picked up from my father. I was going to go to my grandmother's restaurant and have her make me some stuffed tomatoes, but since it seems you have reservations in going inside I'll settle for Italian."

Itachi smiled at the young man's tactful attack. "Italian it is."

They made their way a few blocks up to Giovanni's Ristorante. As soon as Riku crossed the threshold, he was engulfed in a huge hug by the owner's wife- a slim curvy older woman with long brown wavy hair and dark mocha eyes. Her olive toned complexion only served to compliment her amazing features. "Riku darling! Is your mother coming in today? I have my nephew here and I'm sure they will hit it off. I already showed him a picture and of course he thinks she is gorgeous."

"Mrs. Fraticelli, I'm sorry to inform you of this but my mom just starting seeming someone and so far he's ok with me. I just came in for lunch with someone I met from the young gamers program." Riku knew if he let her carry on she'd be planning his mother's wedding to whoever she had in mind since the woman loved Sakura dearly.

She frowned at the thought that she'd never be able to officially say the pinkette is family. "Oh. Well good for her. Would you like the usual?" Riku smiled warmly. "Yes." The older woman directed her attention to Itachi finally noticing the gallantly handsome man next to Riku. "How about you sir?"

"I'll have the same a Riku with extra tomatoes." The woman giggled at the thought of two people sharing such similar tastes in food. "I'll bring it out right away. Riku show yourself to your favorite table." She walked off leaving the two to their own devices whilst she placed the order in the kitchen.

"That was something. Do you know everyone around here?"

"Sort of. My mom grew up in Brooklyn but spent most of her time in the city with her parents who are well known in the food community. I was six when my mom was done with the University and moved here so everyone that knew her went crazy over me. Enough about that though, tell me about your relative Sasuke." Riku knew that he would catch the man in front of him off guard jumping right into the subject. It wasn't like the young Haruno male to beat around the bush- a trait he got from his mother.

Itachi nearly chocked on the water he was drinking at the mention of his younger brother and the young man's bluntness. "Sasuke? Why would you need to know about my foolish little brother?"

"Your brother? In that case uncle, I'd like you too tell me about my father. I don't know much about him aside from the fact that he doesn't know about me and married someone who isn't my mother." His voice was full of resentment as he addressed his uncle.

"I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to discuss this. I don't entirely know what happened and I didn't know your mother was even pregnant." Itachi choose his words wisely knowing that anything he said would be used against him.

"Somehow I don't believe that's entirely true. Perhaps you are a liar just like he is." The kid was ready to play hard ball showing his true Uchiha genes causing Itachi to gulp in discomfort knowing that this was going to be a long lunch.

Couples Session started Couple Uniform34

Dr. Love: Good Afternoon! This is your very first session; before we begin, I'd like to explain how this works. I will ask questions that provide me with a perspective on your personalities, relationship, and perspectives. From there we will dig deeper until we have built a good foundation to build upon. I give assignments each week. The assignments are very simple and are used to bring you two closer together. The most important thing is HONESTY! I need HONEST answers and details in order to make this work. Since I am doing this via web chat I am at a disadvantage where I don't get to see your body language and hear your voices when you speak. Help me help you! Are we ready?

Red33: Sounds good to me!

Raven34: ….Let's just get this over with.

Dr. Love: Raven34: I was given very little background on your relationship. Can you explain to me what makes you less than enthusiastic regarding your marriage?

Raven34: Aaah. My wife is a lying manipulative bitch who I was forced to marry.

Red33: You're an asshole. You promised you would at least try this.

Dr. Love: Hold it right there. 1. Respect is required. While I appreciate your honesty Raven34, You can use other ways to express yourself. 2. Red33: Please don't interrupt. I will make sure everyone gets their turn.

Dr. Love: Raven34: Why do you see your wife this way? And please elucidate on how you were forced to marry her?

Raven34: My family has a tradition where we are to choose between doing our own thing and being in an arranged marriage or working in the family business and marrying who we want. I was 17 when I made the choice to do my own thing. I fell in love, she promised to help me get out of the contract only to do the exact opposite.

Dr. Love: That's a little vague, but good enough. I just want you to realize that you said you did have a choice. You are mad at her because she represents your mistake. A mistake that you are punishing her for since your punishment is being without the person you loved.

Raven34: You are using past tense for something still relevant in present time.

Dr. Love: Red33: Did you agree to help your husband?

Red33: In my defense, I've always been in love with him.

Dr. Love: Red33: You didn't answer the question.

Red33: Yes, I agreed.

Dr. Love: Red33: Why?

Red33: I wanted him to be happy.

Dr. Love: Red33: Then why didn't you help him?

Red33: Because if I didn't marry him then I would have had to marry a disgustingly creepy man.

Dr. Love: Red33: Were you not allowed to choose your own husband?

Red33: My family has always done arranged marriages.

Dr. Love: What I am seeing here is two people who seem to allow everyone but themselves dictate their lives and how it goes. I'm going to assume that your families are of higher social status which is probably your biggest obstacle for fear of possibly being disinherited in turn causing you to conform to what has been labeled as "tradition".

Dr. Love: As for your marriage, you are both to blame for the situation you are in. Raven34: You made a choice and regretted it. Red33: You also made a decision that you are still paying for. You lack communication. All in all you are both acting selfishly. You can't take back what's already done.

Red33: Selfish?! He has a mistress maybe more than one and I found him pleasing himself to a picture of his ex! Imagine the first time I even see his dick is when I catch him stroking himself to the thought of a woman he hasn't been with in years.

Raven34: Don't be a hypocrite! You have two lovers that you bang in my house and you knew when you made your choice that I would never love you.

Dr. Love: This will not be fixed by a single session. However I am hoping that the two of you are able to reflect on everything we've discussed. The first step is to clear the air and gain an understanding of the problem which is that you are harming each other. Before our next session I want both of you to help one another with something at least once then we will discuss things some more.

Red33: Fine by me!

Red33 logged out

Raven34: Tch. Fine, just so you know this isn't going to work.

Dr. Love: Raven34: I am always up for a challenge.

Dr. Love logged out

Sasuke sat next to his computer smirking. Dr. Love is going to have the challenge of her/his life.

* * *

><p>The tension felt from their table at Giovanni's Ristorante was thick. Never in his life has Itachi actually felt nervous priding himself in his ability to keep his emotions on check and have a backup plan yet he never expected for his brother to have a bastard child who not only caused his heart to swell in the pride of being an uncle, but also exuded the Uchiha's in every sense possible. Sure, he had traits from his mother, mainly his eyes and some lax ideals but he was harshly tactful, possessively protective, undeniably intelligent, scrutinizing &amp; strategic.<p>

Itachi knew he screwed up when he help Karin ruin Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, he didn't want to think what would happen if his brother ever found out. He thought he was protecting the two of them. When Shizune told him about the truth of the pinkette's parent's death, he knew he had to keep all Uchiha's away from her and her family members which sadly also included Sakura's cousin, Nikki. Itachi was so taken by her, he wanted to ask her to marry him. When he met her she was engaged to this big shot play writer/director name Kakashi Hatake. He's one of those sinfully handsome men who trap you with their mysterious non-committal aura that you can't help but fall once they show commitment to you.

Itachi accompanied her to the opening to one of his shows; once she walked him backstage to meet him, they found Kakashi mid-thrust into the star of the show. The silver haired director ran after the upset Puerto Rican/Italian woman begging her not to leave him, tell her she was the source of her inspiration. Itachi swept in to separate the unworthy from the precious woman he quickly became infatuated with. From there on the older Uchiha made sure he spent special time showing the young woman how valuable he really thought she was. They were together for a short thee years until he spoke to her of his dilemma regarding her adoptive sister's parents and Nikki agreed, their relationship had to end until it was safe, if that were ever possible. It was such a bitter good-bye, after all who wants to bid farewell to true love?

It was no use thinking of the past. Presently Riku was telling his uncle to steer clear of his mother and not to tell his father anything of his existence. The sad young man isn't sure if he wants to meet the man who broke his mother's heart. If only he knew that had Sasuke known about him he would have fought tooth and nail in order to be with him, hell if he knew where Sakura was or her real name he would have broken her down until she saw reason. His brother was such a playboy until he sought after the pink haired beauty. When Itachi himself witnessed the change in his younger brother he knew the woman was causing him to experience happiness. Sasuke was so much brighter and free with her, she truly brought out the best in him and she seemed just as invested in him. Fate and Family can be such trivial subjects.

"Uncle Itachi… Umm, I'm sorry. Is it ok to call you Uncle when we are alone?" Riku looked up at the older man, aside from the stoic face there was a slight glimmer in the man's right eye showing a tear he'd never bear witness to.

"Of course. You are my nephew after all. So I know you mentioned not coming around your mother or telling your father. Can I ask you keep this between you and me? This is far more complicated than you think. I really want to stress that." Itachi was doing his best to protect the innocence his nephew still had, finding out his family's tainted past would do him no good.

"I agree, it's for the best though I don't like lying to my mom."

"Hn. I'm glad to hear that my nephew isn't a fan of deception." For the first time in Riku's life he felt a connection to his father. Itachi proved to be someone the young man could truly admire. I wonder if my father and he are alike. The question took temporary residence in the young man's mind. Soon. I will find out soon. I need to know more about him before I let my mother's relationship with Naruto get too far.

Itachi observed the young boy, noting how the world seemed to flash through his thoughts. He began to look forward to these next few days and possible future visits. There was someone he needed to see, even though he didn't know if he was ready for what it would bring. Riku's presence brought a connection to him as well.

"I think it's time we get out of here and back to the office. Are you ready?" The tall male paid the check and waited on his nephew to join him.

"We'll spend more time together, right?" and there it was a piece of Sakura's personality… the willingness to be vulnerable- a trait Sasuke adopted when he was with her, but only with her and their mother at times. It was at this exact moment that Itachi felt like shit. He helped break up what could have been an amazing family. He kept thinking to himself. I did it to protect them. I did the right thing.

They took off towards the Kurama building. On the way there, Riku held his breath waiting for the inevitable rejection that never came. "We most certainly will." His uncle said with a familiar smirk.

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the Konoha Martial Arts School her friend Tenten owned clad in grey yoga pants, a fitted green tank top and grey sweat jacket ready for her much needed therapy and counseling session. They separate 2 private times a week and 2 group sessions with the rest of the girls which included Ino, Nikki, and Estrella to practice yoga and talk their problems away since Tenten is also a psychologist, though she sought out another path she felt was comparable to the process of healing that is considered standard. For Tenten it was all about balancing your spiritual, mental, and physical states equally. "Nothing can make you fall if you are grounded" was her motto and she stood by it.<p>

They started off as they normally did sitting down with their legs crossed, breathing, meditating until one or the other began to vent. After failing for ten minutes to clear her mind, Sakura decided she'd break the ice first. "I kissed Naruto, I mean really kissed him. If he hadn't stopped it all it would have gone further. What makes matter worst is the closer I get to him, the more I think about he who should not be mentioned."

The brunette nearly chocked on the air she inhaled during her relaxation. "Wait! Naruto –and kissing? …sex? Voldemort? What the fuck?! Shit! Saks you made me curse in the damn temple. Explain yourself." Tenten really took after her aunt Tsunade who happens to be a world renounced surgeon and pioneer in the medical world with an equally powerfully blunt attitude to boot.

"Voldemort? Who was talking about Harry Potter and since when do I make YOU do anything?" Sakura's brow arched at her best friend as she got into position to Downward Dog pose.

"Don't play coy with me! You're making me have a fucking Ino fit here! What the hell is up?" Tenten barely calmed herself enough to move from Downward to Upward Dog.

"Dios mio! You are being so dramatic Ten. I've been having dreams about him. Day dreams and more. I still can't go into that room in my house. I'm sure that I'm ready to move on but I also keep thinking Riku deserves to meet him and he deserves to know Riku exists. I just don't know what to do about it. Things are looking good with Naruto and I want to let go of the past so we can at least have a chance to progress. I just… I just don't know if I can face him." The coralettes voice was barely above a whisper but the brunette heard her loud and clear.

"You're going to make me take out the chair, aren't you?" Fuck it! Today I'm feeling lazy anyway leaving her best friend stupefied. Ten never ever forgoes a work out no matter how menial it may seem. Something is up with her. Getting up Sakura responded "Let me get this straight, you are allowing me to sit in a chaise while you psychoanalyze me by watching me whine about the man who broke my heart in detail like a novella so you can tell me to toughen up later on?"

Tenten looked back at her friend with understanding that is not normally her style and placed her palm gently on her shoulder. "I'm doing this because I care. I'm doing this for you, let's face it I'm the only one you can come to with this."

Sakura followed her to the small counseling office that rested behind the temple. The office was called so because it had four walls but the inside exuded nature with its translucent ceiling and serene stream that traveled around and through the small sheltered area, beautiful plants in all hues surrounded anyone who was fortunate enough to enter this paradise of peace. Unfortunately for Sakura Tenten had every intention of purging her from this unhealthy obsession about a man whose name she can't even say out loud. The pinkette slowly watched her steps as she got closer and closer to her impending doom.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I suck for stopping it there but next chapter we will see how therapy session with Tenten goes, it will be interesting and will have some key flashbacks. I fixed a small detail from the last chapter to make it more cohesive regarding the photo that was used for the newspaper Karin left at the door. <strong>

**Next chapter I will also show more of Karin's interesting choice in lovers and remind people how hot and underrated Juugo actually is! If you have questions, ask away! I love hearing from you guys through reviews and PM. **

**I'm honored to have all of you following, adding and reviewing my story. I will try my best to keep your attention.**

**Til next time**

**XOXO**

**ElevatedJewel**


End file.
